Dance to This
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Aubrey has always held back and suppressed her feelings for Stacie. Will Pride Fest change that for the two Bellas? Just a cute one-shot to show Staubrey some love. Staubrey with a sprinkle of Bechloe. Stacie/Aubrey, Chloe/Beca, The Barden Bellas


Stacie took in a shaky breath as she perused her closet to look for an outfit for tomorrow. She bought several different outfits and accessories for the occasion. At the time, she just thought she was nervous about the event, but the butterflies in her stomach told her something completely different. Tomorrow, all of the Bellas were going to the Pride Parade before having a massive party at the Bella House for all their friends. To no one's surprise, it was Chloe's idea, but Stacie was surprised when Beca happily went along with it. Ever since the two of them admitted their feelings for one another, Beca and Chloe had been inseparable, which was saying something for the two of them. Beca and Jesse called it quits after their first summer as a couple. Without acapella competitions and school to focus on, they realized pretty quickly that they were not compatible. It took Jesse much longer than Beca, who realized something was off once their relationship became more physical.

While Beca tried to assure herself that their first time would be a bit awkward because they were getting to know one another, Stacie assured her that if her mind was roaming, it wasn't going to work out. Beca spent most of the summer after freshman year trying to deal with those feelings, the feelings of not only realizing she wasn't attracted to her boyfriend, but that she was attracted to her best friend. Depending on which one you asked, the other made the first move, but their first night in the new Bella House was also the first night Beca and Chloe realized they were more than friends. Stacie still liked to tease Beca about how whipped she was after that. She went from the aloof alt-girl to a hopeless romantic that only had eyes for the redhead that stole her heart. She was still the sarcastic smartass that Stacie knew and loved, but her edges had softened because of Chloe, which is why she agreed to throw the party. It was the summer after Stacie's sophomore year and all the Bellas agreed to spend the summer at Barden. Having the Bella House made things easier and it was the first summer they were all spending together. The Pride Parade and after party was their first big summer party and everyone was excited, but Stacie was also nervous. It was Chloe's party, which meant she expected Aubrey to be there, but she was surprised when the blonde decided to attend the parade as well. While Stacie knew Aubrey's sexuality was not squarely in the straight category, she wasn't sure how the blonde that constantly starred in her fantasies labeled herself. She also didn't think Aubrey was the type to attend a parade celebrating sexuality of any kind in general. The sound of someone entering her room broke her out of her thoughts.

"Here's a suggestion, wear something colorful," teased Beca as she plopped down on Stacie's bed. Stacie playfully glared at her best friend.

"I just want to look nice tomorrow."

"Spoiler alert Stace, you always look nice. Hell, you always look hot."

"If you are here to ask me to join a threesome with you and Chlo, the answer is no. Chloe is hot, but sex with you is a no-go for me."

"I know right and….hey, what the hell, dude," shrieked Beca and Stacie laughed at how much she took offense.

"Bec, you are my best friend. You are pretty much like a sister to me. Your girl is sexy as hell though."

"Yea I know, my girl, so eyes and hands off, Conrad."

"Hands off, sure, eyes off….I make no promises," teased Stacie and Beca smirked as Stacie turned back to look over two more outfits.

"Maybe I should tell Chlo you have the hots for her. I am sure Aubrey would love to hear that." Stacie's eyes widened and she spun back around.

"Do and die, Mitchell," declared Stacie and Beca smiled smugly.

"I still can't believe you have it bad for Posen. Why don't you just tell her?"

"I am not having this conversation with you again."

"You are Stacie Conrad. Anyone would be lucky to have the Hunter on the prowl for them. Take it from someone that waited way too long to be with the person they love…."

"Whoa, I don't love Aubrey. She is hot, like really hot, but definitely not in love, this is definitely not love," argued Stacie and Beca slowly nodded.

"Whatever you say."

"Don't 'whatever you say' me. I know that tone. It is the tone I used with you anytime you would talk about how you are just good friends with Chloe, but Aubrey and I are different."

"No, you aren't. You have an undeniable chemistry with her. You are the only person besides Chloe that can bring her out of her shell and I see the way she looks at you. Look, I know you think she wouldn't want something besides a hookup if something did happen between you…."

"I can't think about that! It scares the hell out of me and all I want to do is find an outfit, crawl in bed, and try my damnedest not to obsess over Aubrey Posen for one night. This isn't me! None of this is me. I don't overthink every interaction or obsess over what I am going to wear. I am a confident, sexy, intelligent woman, but when it comes to Bree….I don't know. Things just get less confident," confessed Stacie and Beca smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"Remember how flustered I was by Chloe when we first all started hanging out?" Stacie giggled.

"Yea, any little touch would make you blush."

"And I passed it off as just not being a touchy feely person, but the truth was that I was afraid of opening up to her because I knew deep down I would fall even harder than I already had. I tried everything to friend zone Chloe in my mind and make Jesse the one for me because Jesse was safe. I didn't have to take a leap of faith, but all it ended up doing was hurting everyone involved. Looking back, it was so obvious who I was in love with, but I hid. Don't hide, Stace. Don't let the Hunter off the hook. You know I am not exactly in love with Aubrey, but no one can deny how good you two are together." Stacie smirked.

"Aubrey can. I don't know, Bec. Things can get so complicated so quickly if I am not careful. Our best friends are dating. She is still pretty much a Bella even though we don't see her as often and I know that if things didn't work out, it would kind of crush me," admitted Stacie as she grabbed an outfit and tossed it on the bed beside Beca.

"Hot," said Beca with a wink and Stacie giggled.

"Thanks, so are you sure she is coming tomorrow?" Beca smiled smugly as she nodded.

"Chlo went with her to get an outfit this afternoon. Just take my advice and test the waters a bit tomorrow. She may just surprise you," suggested Beca before walking out and Stacie groaned as she fell back onto her bed. She had a million reasons not to pursue Aubrey, their age difference, the friendships involved, Aubrey's inability to acknowledge her sexuality, and yet all Stacie could do was feel giddy at the thought of seeing her.

Aubrey was nervous. She cursed herself for being so practical and deciding to meet the rest of her friends at the parade instead of driving together from the Bella House. Her apartment was closer to the parade and she decided to walk, but the closer she got, the more anxiety buzzed through her body. Aubrey Posen was not comfortable dealing with her sexuality. She realized in high school that she was not straight, but she struggled with what it meant and couldn't even comprehend revealing it to her father. The General was a traditional, conservative man who wanted a traditional, conservative family for his daughter. It didn't help that Aubrey wasn't really sure how she wanted to identify. That was one of the things that she found so endearing about her best friend. Chloe was confident in her love of all people. She was pansexual and proud, which was why she didn't even hesitate to reveal her attraction to Beca. Chloe made it seem so easy because in her mind it was. She liked whomever she liked and when she met Beca, like became love. It wasn't so easy for Aubrey.

When Aubrey was in high school, she began to realize her attraction for women, but she only dated boys. When she got to college and was no longer constantly worried about her father's approval at every single moment, she started to reconsider what attracted her to men. A few bad dates and an overbearing boyfriend her sophomore year helped with that, but ultimately she realized that her yearning to be with a man was tied mainly to her yearning to please her father and be the daughter he wanted her to be. It all came crashing down on her last year though when she saw Stacie Conrad at auditions. Watching the brunette grope and teasingly touch herself onstage awakened something in Aubrey that was both intriguing and terrifying for her.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and sighed in relief when she saw Chloe's text to meet them at a bar she knew was only a couple of blocks away. She changed directions to head there and smiled at the crowds of people dancing and laughing as they walked around. She saw two women kissing and quickly looked away to give them privacy, but then glanced back. They looked so happy and free in that moment, as if they were more than happy to show the world that they were in love. The kiss wasn't overly lustful or sexual. It was sweet and tender and she could tell they were in love by the way they gazed at one another. The thought of kissing a certain someone like that made her heart flutter, but she shook the thought out of her head. All she felt for Stacie was attraction, incredibly strong attraction, but attraction nonetheless, nothing more.

As she walked toward the bar, she could hear the Bellas before she even saw them. Fat Amy's voice overhead made her shake her head in amusement. The bar had an outside patio and a stage was set up for karaoke. None of them had spotted her yet and her jaw dropped when she saw Stacie saunter onstage in a pair of rainbow colored stilettos, purple, skin-tight shorts, and a rainbow crop top that showed off her toned, tan stomach. Aubrey gulped as the music began to play. She knew the song well and arousal surged through her as Stacie sang Ariana Grande's "Dangerous Woman." The rest of the Bellas were singing with her, but Aubrey's eyes were glued to the leggy brunette. The crowd whistled and cheered as the Bellas danced seductively on one another. Most of the Bellas were laughing and singing playfully with one another, but Stacie was playing up the crowd. Beca was too busy dancing with Chloe to pay attention for long, but Aubrey gasped when Stacie's eyes locked on hers. Her mouth went dry when Stacie pointed at her and motioned for her to come over to her. Aubrey shook her head, but when some of the crowd noticed she was being called over, they urged her on, and the attention made her blush as she neared the stage.

Stacie sauntered off the stage, grabbed a chair, and pulled Aubrey into it. Her eyes widened when Stacie straddled her waist and sang to her while the rest of the Bellas sang backup. Cynthia Rose nudged Beca, snapping her out of her Chloe-induced haze, and Beca smiled as she focused on singing even more to help her friend out. The rest of the Bellas weren't too surprised by Stacie's bold move, but they were surprised when Aubrey's hands cupped Stacie's backside. The crowd went wild as Stacie grew more confident and began grinding on Aubrey's lap. It took everything within Aubrey to not let out a moan, but her hooded eyes gave her away. As soon as the song ended, the crowd cheered and Stacie placed a kiss right below Aubrey's right ear.

"Happy Pride Day, Bree," whispered Stacie before standing from her position on Aubrey's lap and taking a bow.

"Damn Posen, you still breathing," asked Cynthia Rose as the rest of the Bellas hopped off the stage. Aubrey cleared her throat and gave a thumbs up, not trusting her voice to answer back. Stacie smiled smugly at her and Chloe gave her a hug.

"About time you got here," said Chloe and Aubrey frowned in confusion.

"You said to meet you at 4. It is 3:30," reminded Aubrey and Chloe shrugged.

"You should know by now that when there are parties involved, we start as soon as possible. Come on, you need to catch up. Let's get you a drink," suggested Chloe, but Aubrey's eyes were trained on Stacie as a raven-haired beauty sauntered over to her.

"That was quite a show. I am Lana. Can I buy you a drink?" Stacie glanced over at Aubrey to gauge her response and was surprised to see the fiery glare she was giving the woman. Before Stacie could speak, Aubrey wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Come on Stace, we are heading over to the bar. I will buy you a drink," said Aubrey and Stacie nodded as Lana put her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was taken. I guess that explains the lap dance," said Lana and Aubrey gave a curt nod as she led Stacie over to the bar. Chloe, Beca, and the rest of the Bellas saw the exchange and smiled.

"So does this mean they are together now? If so, Amy owes me twenty bucks," said Cynthia Rose and Amy smirked.

"No way, until I see Captain Posen actually cop a feel or acknowledge there is something going on between them, I am not paying up," declared Amy and Ashley frowned in confusion.

"She just grabbed Stacie's ass during that lap dance," reminded Ashley and Jessica nodded.

"They are totally into each other," added Jessica.

"The rule is that they have to get together, not just have the hots for one another. If that was the case, then CR would have owed me twenty bucks the moment Bhloe met," assured Amy and Beca rolled her eyes.

"What did we say about betting on each other," warned Beca and Chloe shrugged.

"I think it is funny. Amy is right though. Until Aubrey is willing to take the next step, that lap dance was just a tease," informed Chloe and Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes.

"Then let's make sure the liquor is flowing for Posen. I swear that's the only way that girl knows how to loosen up," grumbled Cynthia Rose.

Stacie watched Aubrey closely as she ordered them margaritas and sat down on a stool by the bar. Aubrey noticed the look Stacie was giving her and blushed.

"What?"

"Seriously, that's all you are going to say after you laid claim to me back there?" Aubrey scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't lay claim to you. I was just helping you out."

"Oh really, so that's what you call interrupting the sexy chica that offered me a drink….helping me out? Nothing more?" Aubrey shrugged as she paid for the drinks.

"That's what friends are for."

"Well…friend…she is pretty hot and since you were just doing me a solid, maybe I will go over there and take her up on that drink. Unless of course you actually wanted me all to yourself," challenged Stacie and Aubrey gulped as Stacie began looking around for the woman again. Stacie turned to walk away, but Aubrey wrapped her arms around her waist before she could leave.

"Wait," said Aubrey and Stacie arched an eyebrow at her as she waited for the blonde to speak.

"I….Stace, come on," whined Aubrey and Stacie sighed.

"You know Posen, one of these days you are going to have to actually go for what you want, so either you step up and make a move or don't be surprised when I let someone else make theirs." Aubrey was surprised by how blunt Stacie was being. There was always something between them that they rarely ever acknowledged and she didn't expect Stacie to actually call her on it. Stacie sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, the parade starts soon. Let's get the others and head outside," she suggested as she grabbed her drink in one hand and pulled Aubrey along with the other.

The parade and festivities to follow were lively and all of the Bellas were enjoying themselves, except for Aubrey. She spent the rest of the afternoon deep in thought about what Stacie said. It wasn't the first time the blonde was confronted by her feelings and she knew she was being difficult, but her feelings for Stacie were complicated. For dinner, the group made their way to one of their favorite bar and grills in Atlanta that was also celebrating Pride Weekend. While most of the Bellas were dancing, Aubrey stayed back to watch their things and check her emails. She received one from her father and was about to read it when Chloe snatched her phone from her.

"Hey, that could be important," said Aubrey and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You can't seriously be this dry and boring now, Bree. What is going on with you? You are with your friends at a celebration of life and love and you are sitting in a corner pouting."

"I am not pouting," grumbled Aubrey as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, so you aren't upset that people keep flirting with Stacie or that you have to sit back and watch because you refuse to sack up and make a move?"

"Sack up, really, you have been hanging around Beca too long."

"At least Beca got the hint and made a move, unlike you. What are you waiting for? Stacie is amazing and if you wait too long, she is going to move on. Bree, what are you doing right now?" Aubrey groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know, okay? Things are just so damn complicated."

"No, you are just overthinking things like you always do. Do you have feelings for Stacie?"

"It isn't that simple and…."

"Yes, it is. Look around you, Bree. You are surrounded by people that are here to celebrate love and being happy with who they are. Can you really say you are doing the same at the moment?" Aubrey looked around at all the laughing and smiling faces and sighed.

"No," she conceded and Chloe grinned at her.

"Then go get your girl. You know she wants you. She is just waiting for you to actually make a move."

"What if she changes her mind?"

"Bree, people have been hitting on Stacie all day and she hasn't flirted back, not once. She is waiting for you, so don't let her down." Aubrey looked out at the dance floor where Stacie was dancing with Cynthia Rose, Amy, Ashley, and Jessica. She sighed, but nodded as she stood up and Chloe clapped happily.

"Fine, but if she turns me down or this ends badly, you owe me an entire week of ice cream, movies, and best friend therapy no matter if Beca wants attention or not," bargained Aubrey and Chloe happily nodded.

"Of course, now go," instructed Chloe. Aubrey took in a deep breath and headed toward the dance floor. She recognized the song playing and knew it was one of Stacie's favorites. Stacie's love for Troye Sivan was what made Aubrey give the singer a chance and she had been hooked ever since. The grooving beat of "Wild" pulsed around her as she made her way through the crowd. Her eyes never left Stacie as the leggy brunette danced with her friends and Aubrey had to push away the pang of jealousy that surged through her when she saw Cynthia Rose grind on Stacie. Aubrey never considered herself a jealous person, high-strung, yes, but not jealous. However, Stacie brought something out of her. Maybe it was the fact it took her years to fully acknowledge her attraction to women or maybe it was how Stacie grabbed the attention of everyone in the room the moment she entered one, but ever since meeting Stacie Conrad, all Aubrey wanted to do was have her in her arms and let the world know they belonged together. Stacie noticed her as soon as she made it through the crowd and she grinned from ear to ear when Aubrey held her hand out to her.

"Dance with me," asked Aubrey and Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey as they moved together to the music. Stacie rested her head against Aubrey's as the blonde whispered into her ear.

"Look Stace, I know I suck at showing my emotions and you are right. You have always been right about us. There is something undeniable happening between us and I have fought it for so damn long. I am tired of fighting it though," confessed Aubrey and Stacie looked at her with hope evident in her eyes.

"So then what does that mean?" Aubrey ran a hand through Stacie's hair and glanced down at her lips.

"It means I am done fighting this. I know what I want….who I want," she whispered before tenderly kissing Stacie and Stacie melted into the kiss. She could vaguely hear her friends cheering in the background, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that she was kissing Aubrey and finally had her in her arms. Amy cursed under her breath and handed a smug Cynthia Rose two ten dollar bills. Cynthia Rose giggled and handled one of the bills to Chloe.

"Well done, Beale. What did you say to her," asked Cynthia Rose and Chloe shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard. She is totes into Stace, so she just needed some encouragement. Easiest ten bucks I have ever made." Amy guffawed.

"No fair! I demand my money back. I have been hustled," she exclaimed and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Amy. Besides, look at them. They are happy," said Beca and Amy sighed, but nodded.

"Yea, I guess. Maybe Stacie can keep Captain Posen in check now since she is giving up the goods. If Chloe could turn you into a marshmallow, there is no telling what magic Stacie can work on Aubrey," said Amy and everyone laughed as Beca flipped Amy off. Beca began to pout, but she melted into Chloe when the redhead kissed her. Cynthia Rose smirked.

"They are all so whipped," she teased and all the Bellas nodded as the couples kissed on the dance floor.

AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the Staubrey love!


End file.
